The Pharaoh Is Dead Long Live The Pharaoh
by Nics
Summary: This little story takes place after the events of the duel monsters' final episode... Yugi feels sick and sad about the pharaoh beeing dead and visits an exhibition.One Shot


**Yu-Gi-Oh- The Pharao Is Dead- Long Live The Pharao**

Disclaim: I do not own Yu-Gi- Oh…never did and never will be and I don't make any money with this story!

Titel: Der The Pharao is dead- long live the Pharao

Pairing: none, no yaoi here, just a nice one shot about life after the end of the duel monsters series…

Please be kind with me, that's my first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic Oh, and I have a beta…but still, English is neigher mine, nor her mother's tongue, so if there are mistakes…tell me and I will correct them

Oh yeah, one more thing: I didn't watch the end of the show, well, I did, but without subtitles or any other translation, so I do not know if Atemu did say those things I let him say here… If he did, well, fine! And if he didn't…who cares, that's just fanfiction

Okay, now we start with our little story…enjoy it…and if you want to make me happy…leave a review that's what makes us writers stay alife.

Enjoy!

Nics

Yugi Mutou stood at his room's window and stared at the rising sun. The day was just perfect and nothing reminded on the lost the now 18-year-old boy had made. Yugi looked at the little pyramid statue he had bought exactly one year ago, as some kind of a physical memory.

He sighed.

One year had passed since the pharao, who had been sharing Yugi's body with him for such a long time, who had helped him whenever he was in need of help, who had been happy for him when he was happy- just like friends use to do- had been gone to the afterlife, just right after this last duel, a duel that decided destiny.

Atemu had said he should not be sad, should live and become happy, because Yugi belonged in this world, the pharao didn't. He was only a spirit, thousends of years old, who had become free at last- thanks to Yugi's help.

Yugi had often told himself that the pharao was right, had often comforted himself with his lost words. Life will go on, Atemu had said, but still there was nothing but this hurting emptiness inside of the young boy.

His best friend was no longer with him and would never be with him again anymore.

It had passed some time until he finally realised that fact, but he still didn't want to exept it- not yet.

But today was different. He was finally able to look at the little statue, that looked so much like the old puzzle, without bursting out in tears.

„Well, see, you were right. Maybe I will overcome it." he mumbled to himself and sighed again.

He was bored and looked round his room. Vacations did start and he didn't have to do anything. His friends had taken the chance to finally spend some time with their families and went on holiday with them and Yugi was the only one left.

And then there was it again- the feeling of lonlyness and pain.

Ten minutes later, after what seemed like an endless period of feeling sick and sad, Yugi went down the stairs and sat down at the table, where his grandfather was already sitting, to get some breakfast.

„Good morning, Yugi! Did you have a good night's rest?"

„Hm, yes, I guess…", came back the silent reply.

There was silence for a while, Yugi sighed heavily and at that moment his grandfather reached to his pocket and pulled out a ticket.

„Yugi, listen, I know what happened one year ago…oh, come on, please, don't make such a sad face!" The old man was hurt by seeing his grandson suffer.

Yugi felt even more miserable.

It was one thing to know for himself, but it was definitely something else to have to talk about it.

One single tear fell down his cheek.

„Grandpa…."

„Yugi, listen," Sugoroku interrupted him, „I have something for you. This is a ticket for the museum's exhibition on the Old Egypt. Those tickets are not easy to get hold of and I could only get this one here…."

Yugi's eyes became as big as plates. He did hear of the exhibition. Did hear it was freaking exiting and stunning. There was a room that was made to look like an original room of a pharao. Yugi would have given everything to get the chance to go there.

„You really have a ticket…?" he asked, just to be sure.

His grandfather nodded.

„Yes, I do, and I want you to go there. Today. Now."

Yugi stood up, just like there was something after him, and hugged Sugoroku.

„Thanks, Grandpa, thank you sooooo much! This is…this is…it's just sooooo cool!"

All sorrow and dispair had gone and the light had come back to the boy's big violett eyes. The boy jumped happily up and down, ran around the house and screamed for joy.

Soguroku simply smiled.

„Come on, go, it won't be overfilled if you leave now."

Yugi nodded, full of enthusiasm, took his money, his bag and something to drink and went out of the door like a little whirlwind.

The exhibition was breathtaking.

Yugi went through the rooms completely stunned, listened to a discussion about the famous statue of Nofretete and took part in a workshop, where he learned a few old Egyptian signs.

He was faszinated and stunned like a kid that had just discovered a whole new world.

‚So that's what the Pharao had meant when he had told about the wonderful culture of his homeland.' Yugi smiled. Oh yes, he could understand his friend perfectly. He himself would have loved life in old Egypt.

But unfortunately it was impossible for him to travel through times and that's why he had- whether he wanted to or not- to be satisfied by this exhibition. He decided to stay until the doors would get closed for the night.

At the end of a long and interesting day there was just one thing left- the visit of the copy of an old temple of Ra. Of course it was not as big as it had been originally back in the times of the pharao, but it was still quite impressive.

Yugi admired the wallpaintings and statues, but didn't listen to the guide at all. One special painting drew his full attention to it.

At the entrance had been a sign, saying, this temple was a repklika of a temple in Thebes. So it was quite surprising to find this painting here, because Atemu and Yugi had found out before that everything reminding on the pharao had been erased from history- but there he was, crowned by the sun, shown as the godlike pharao. Yugi would have recognized this haircut, that resembled his own completely, always and everywhere.

„Atemu..." he whispered silently and surprised. The past wasn't letting him go.

Yugi's eyes went on to the altar, where a priest, as the guide was explaining to his audience right now, had been prying to Ra in the old days. He also mentioned, that the Egyptians believed, the God woul fulfill them a wish, if they just prayed right and faithful.

The pharao had been praying to Ra all the time, too.

Was this God of light and life really able to fulfill wishes?

Yugi closed his eyes- he could at least try it.

'Ra, holy God of the sun, I know, I'm no Egyptian, who you are usually responsible for, but I…' Yugi had to smile about himself, even in his thoughts he ran out of words!

'Ra, there is nothing I do long for more than to have the chance to see my friend once again. Ra, why can't he live on? After he had done so much, after he had saved the world? Why did he have to die? Why is he dead? Just tell me why? Why am I so alone and lost without my best friend and soulmate? WHY?' Yugi felt tears coming to his eyes again.

"Impressive, isn't it?" a deep voice rised suddenly next to him.

Yugi couldn't trust his ears, didn't dare to open his eyes.

'Oh Ra, please don't make fun of me, please, do not do so!'

"Wow, those two really look like twins, don't they?" Yugi heard a woman say that und now tears finally ran down his cheeks, unstopped.

This couldn't be, it was completely impossible!

A hand touched his shoulder gently.

"Ra is wonderful and full of mercy, right?"

Yugi started to shiver.

"Ra is not only the God of life, but also the God af rebirth."

He was back! Back and together again with him!

Yugi opened his eyes quickly, full of fear to have everything made up in his mind.

But it had been more than just imagination. He stood beside him. The young man that had the same haircut like Yugi.

He was tanned and definitely real, the hand on Yugi's shoulder prooved that clearly.

Yugi wiped away his tears, not able to say anything, not even one single word.

But then, less than two minutes later, he hugged his friend and was simply happy to have him back, finally. Happy, to have someone to talk to again, someone who knew him better than he did know himself.

"Pharao…" he whined and let his tears fall again.

"The pharao is dead, aibou…." The older man said warmly.

Yugi looked up to him. "Long live the pharao!"

-------------------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this, because I did and that's why I even translated it from my German original. Theoreticly I could continue it…but I'm not sure yet, since this was originally planned to be a one-shot…

Well, tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading! Have a nice day!

Nics


End file.
